Quote Challenge
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: Contest for my boy up in the hospital, all entries due the nineteenth, further instructions inside. Please ignore first chapter rules have changed. Have fun!
1. Monday 1

So, because of all the time I don't have on my hands anymore I will, sadly, have to put my stories on hold. Between planning for Texas, working, babysitting, and spending time with my boy in the hospital I don't have enough time to do anything other than sleep and eat, occasionally. Because of my friend I've decided to hold a contest. With 11 winners. I know but here's the thing...

Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday I'll be releasing a quote prompt and all you'd have to do is write a story for that quote. Whether you use the actual quote in the story or if you use it by the meaning of your choice, it's fine. Each quote you will have four-five days to write the story and upload it.

However, realizing that some people are busy and some people won't get this until after the fact the official date for every single one to be in is on the nineteenth. This way I will have time to show him and get the winners before I leave for Texas. So, there aren't many rules but...

You must use the quote in some form in the story whether it be meaning or in story.

Can be however long you want it, but I'd go with a one-shot that you'd be able to turn into a story if you wanted. It can be any couple or rating, I don't really care, whatever works for you.

Each quote/story can be a different genre and pairing than the last.

All chapters must be in on time, or by the nineteenth. To elaborate on this one, if you get it in on the 19th it won't count for a chapter win but for an all together win.

Please PM me, or let me know in some way that you will be doing it so I can find your story.

On the due date of the story you have until 11:59 Eastern Standard Time(EST) to upload it and inform me about it. You can upload the stories earlier.

And because it is Monday the first quote will be "Loving someone who doesn't love you back is hard and complicated, but not impossible." - Due date – Friday, July 25, 2011.

Thank you to all participants, he's very happy to hear any stories that you can come up with.


	2. Wednesday 1

You can still enter to Monday's contest but it's due this Friday. However it is Wednesday so here is quote number two.

"An angel with broken wings and a cracked halo, fallen from grace and the clouds, yet still watching over me, protecting me from the things lurking in the dark, hiding in the shadows."

- Due August 1.

You choose the couple, you choose the genre, you choose the rating. My friend and I choose the winner.

For a recap of Monday's quote it was

"Loving someone who doesn't love you back is hard and complicated but not impossible."

-Due July 29

Have Fun!


	3. Friday 1

Hi guys, it's Friday another quote is being released and there's been a change. Since I was busy I figured there were many other people who were busy as well and needed a few more days to upload and write their stories so the date for all stories to be due is August nineteenth.

And, here's the quote for Friday:

"Our hearts speak over our minds because our hopes are up so we smile and fall."

For a recall of all the quotes here they are. In order of earliest released to latest.

"Loving someone who doesn't love you back is hard and difficult but not impossible" - due 8/19

"An angel with broken wings and a cracked halo fallen from grace and the clouds, yet still watching over me, protecting me from things lurking in the dark, hiding in the shadows." -due 8/19

"Our hearts speak over our minds because our hopes are up so we smile and fall." - due 8/19

Have Fun and Good Luck. Also I'm reading these but I'm not choosing the winner, my friend is. There's still time to participate.


	4. All 10 QuotesDue 819

So I have finally gotten the 'rights' to all his quotes that he wants to see. Hopefully I'll get a few more contestants but eh it's cool. He's excited as it is just getting the stories I have. Which are great. So here's a list of all the 'quotes':

"Loving someone who doesn't love you back is hard and complicated but not impossible."

"An angel with broken wings and a cracked halo, fallen from grace and the clouds yet still watching over me, protecting me from things lurking in the dark, hiding in the shadows."

"Our hearts speak over our minds because our hopes get up and we smile and fall"

"Hearts beat for something we can't have when we can we don't want it until we lose it."

"I never let you go my heart won't let me."

"Mend my broken heart with a kiss and seal it with a promise"

"A tightening in my chest adn I can't let you go. My throat and eyes burn as you beg me to let you go."

"I'll always need someone like you, if you're not here my heart stops and I can barely breathe let alone live."

"Your eyes saved me once, your voice saved me two time, your touch saved me three times, your smile saved me once but your love saved me everyday."

"I'll still love you in the morning and I WILL be here come morning...if not in this bed, in this house, but most likely this bed."

There ya go lovelies. I'm realizing now that these aren't quotes as much as they are something that's been spoken somewhere along the line of our life. It's kind of amazing to see these though. So have fun and enjoy! Both the amazing stories written and writing your own.


	5. Update! Quotes due 819

Nine more days...wow it's gone by so fast. Well, here's the thing, I've read the few stories that have been submited and I have to say, they're good. I like how they've used the quotes.

So, if you'd like to be awesome and write a story go ahead. Have fun! :D Hell, with the little amount sI've done some for my boy that aren't in the competition so I'll update those after the challenge is over.

So go ahead take the challenge or are you too scared. ;)


End file.
